Planet Power: Birth of the Neo-Senshi
by sailorv1986
Summary: After the defeat of Sailor Galaxia there has been a time of peace in Crystal Tokyo. But as the sailor senshi have learned peace never lasts. A new threat has arrived and its time for a new brand of senshi to awaken, the Neo Senshi! Who are they? The daughters of the guardian senshi and queen of coarse. But will they step up and claim their destiny? or will darkness take over?
1. Chapter 1: Our story begins

**A/N: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters, any oc's however belong to me.**

**So i'm SailorV1986, and this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction that other people can see. I have written a few others but only in notebooks, so fingers crossed that you all enjoy my first chapter. *sigh...* here I go...**

_Chapter one: Our story begins_

A time of peace has fallen over my kingdom, calm and prosperous for all that live in Crystal Tokyo, it has been this way ever sense the defeat of Sailor Galaxia. In this time I was able to marry my beloved Endymion, become king and queen of what is now known as Crystal Tokyo and give birth and raise my wonderful daughter princess Usagi SL Serenity. My sailor senshi, mercury, mars, jupiter and venus have also married and raised children of their own. Sailor mercury, my intelligent and wonderful friend has married Zoisite and now has her daughter Shizuko. Sailor mars, my spiritual friend Rei has wed Jadeite and they had their daughter Hana. Sailor Jupiter, Makoto my strong and amazing cook has gotten married to Nephrite and they had daughter Mai. And lastly sailor venus, Minako beautiful and talented, her and her husband Kunzite have their daughter Kumiko. All five of us, my senshi and I have had the luck of having our daughters close enough together so their close in age, hoping they will all eventually become fast friends. What? The shitenou you ask? I brought them back into exsistence with the powers of the silver crystal shortly after Endymion and I got married. We needed their help to protect our kingdom from any threats that may come. But within the years of peace my senshi and endymion's shitenou were able to become more aquainted with eachother and slowly fall in love. But that...is a story for another time, because in all my years as sailor moon I've learned one important truth, peace never lasts...

_RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG!_ The alarm clocks bells blared, that meant 7:00 a.m, time for school. Chibiusa groaned, rolled over, reaching out and started smacking the top of the clock finally shutting it up. The fourteen year old sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. Her long pink hair was sticking out in all directions and her purple night shirt was twisted around her.

"Ugh!" Chibiusa whined "I'm the princess of this kingdom, their should be exceptions for me! Like later school hours so I can sleep in!"

"their weren't any exceptions for me Usagi."

Chibiusa jumped at the sudden female voice and spun her head around to face her bedroom door. Standing in the doorway was her mother Neo Queen Serenity, she had a smirk on her face, obviously amused by the whining of her teenage daughter.

Chibiusa sighed "I know mama"

"Now get ready darling, your education is important, you cant afford to be late" Serenity scolded leaving the room.

Chibiusa rolled her eyes "yeah mama, you were late to school every single day when you were my age" she muttered quietly so her mother wouldn't hear in case she was still around. she then slid out of bed to put on her blue and white school uniform and get ready to leave for school.

Chibiusa walked along the street, looking around at everything on her way to school.

"Oh well, least it's a nice day to walk there, even if it is school" she said to herself.

She walked a little bit further when she spotted a familiar blonde up ahead with her nose in a book.

"Kumiko!" she screamed to the girl "Hey! Wait up!"

Kumiko stopped and turned around as Chibiusa ran up.

"Oh hello" greeted the pink haired girl with a small smile.

"Something wrong?" Chibiusa asked studying the girls face.

Kumiko sighed, "my mother" she said "she has this crazy idea that I should worry less about studying and start focusing more on flipping my hair and flirting with boys, i can barely talk to a boy let alone flirt with one!"

Chibiusa started to laugh and Kumiko stared at her "why are you laughing?" she asked "shes really got me concerned, shes obsessing about this, she even made up a word for it, shes trying to MINAKO-FY me..."

Chibiusa was still giggling but it was starting to die down now "sorry miko" she said "its just you know the saying some things never change? well Minako is one of those things."

Kumiko rolled her eyes and the two started walking again " don't remind me" Kumiko groaned "but my studies are important, especially if i wanna get into a good high school next year"

Chibiusa tilted her head and stared at the girl, "Kumiko? are you sure your not Ami's daughter instead?"

Kumiko laughed, playfully slapping Chibiusa on the arm, "very funny Usagi" she said

The two girls continued walking until they began to pass the Crown Arcade (yes it still exsists), while passing it Chibiusa happened to glance inside spotting a very familiar blue haired girl on one of the machines.

"speaking of Ami's daughter" Chibiusa said dryly

Kumiko peeked inside over her shoulder "Is that Shizuko?" the blonde asked

"yep" Chibiusa answered and went inside with Kumiko following.

Shizuko was inside playing a racing game, her school bag carelessly slung on to the floor next to her books spilling out of it.

"hey girls!" Shizuko greeted, not looking away from the game " I almost got the new high score!"

"yeah, and you almost have the Crystal Public Middle Schools new detention record too!" Chibiusa exclaimed sarcastically "your moms the queen of study, shes gonna kill you!"

"Damn!" Shizuko yelled annoyed as the car on the game crashed flashing a huge GAME OVER on the screen "who cares Usa? school sucks, you know it and I know it."

"I like school..." Kumiko said quietly

"Of coarse YOU do!" Shizuko said rolled her eyes "your a nerd, and only nerds like school!"

Kumiko's face fell and Chibiusa noticed, "Hey! that's not nice!" she yelled at Shizuko " you don't need to be a jerk about it, so she likes school, who cares!?"

Shizuko shook her head "I'm outta here, gonna go somewhere where there aren't so many losers cramping my style" with that she flung her bag over her shoulder and left the arcade, going the opposite direction the school was in.

"forget her!" Chibiusa said to Kumiko grabbing the girls wrist "come on we don't wanna be late"

**_*so much for us all being friends like our moms wanted* Chibiusa thought *that girl obviously doesn't want any...*_**

After a few more minutes of walking the pair finally arrived at their school and went inside, as soon at they came in the front doors they spotted Hana, the dark haired shrine priestess assistant was flirting with ANOTHER guy, as usual.

"okay see you later!" she said with a giggle and a hair flip "oh hey!" Hana had noticed her friends finally and ran to them.

"Hey Hana" Chibiusa greeted, Kumiko gave her a small smile and nod "Another guy? I thought you were already going out with Kai?"

Hana waved her hand dismissively at her pig tailed friend "oh no I would never go out with Kai, I was just having some fun wih him"

"But..." Chibiusa started to say but then a huge explosion from the Home Ec room cut off her sentence. The three girls turned around to see smoke billowing out of the classroom and all the students coughing and staggering out.

"oh dear" Kumiko gasped "how could that have..."

"MAI!" a women's voice screamed answering Kumiko's question before she could finish asking it.

"but but but...Ms. Takashi..I..I.." a browned haired girl stammered as her and the teacher finally emerged from the chaos and smoke.

"I told you to be careful!" Ms. Takashi yelled "you're the only person I know that can blow up a microwave!"

"but but..." Mai tried to explain but the words wouldn't come out

"someone call the fire department, hurry!" Ms. Takashi screamed running off in a panic leaving Mai alone.

"But i just wanted to learned to cook..."Mai said sadly and sighed

"MAI!" a voice yelled making the girl look up, she saw Chibiusa, Kumiko and Hana running towards her.

"are you okay?" Chibiusa asked when the three of them reached her.

"yeah..." Mai said with a bitter laugh "but I don't think i'm allowed to take that class anymore..."

"Well..." Hana started "maybe cooking isn't for you, what about art or music or maybe sports?"

Mai thought about it "maybe..." she said with a smile "I mean I can't be horrible at everything, right?"

The warning bell rang reminding them it was time for class to start. "come on lets get to class." Chibiusa said "and after school we will meet and the front gate and go somewhere to discuss Mai's future hobby options." The girls all agreed and set of the class to start the beginning of an uneventful day...at least that's what they thought anyway.

"This can't be can it? not after this long!" Makoto asked

"It can and it is Mako" Ami answered

Shortly after their daughters had headed off to school the four guardian senshi were summoned to the palace by Neo Queen Serenity. One of the palace guards was as his post looking over the surrounding area of earth when he spotted something strange getting closer and closer to the planet, something dark and ominous. It caused Serenity concern and confermed her fears all these years, the fear that peace would eventually end.

"The sky's growing dark over the city now" Rei said approaching them, she was the last of the four guardian senshi to arrive at the crystal palace. "I did a fire reading at the shrine before I left, you have reason to be concerned your majesty, I saw dark beings among the flames and now that the sky is darkening outside I sense a great evil approaching us."

"So what do we do?" Minako asked "I mean we're strictly just guardians of the palace now, and we are not as young as we used to be."

"Project Neo" Serenity said queitly

the four senshi turned to face their queen, eyes wide. "do you think their ready?" Rei asked

"No but we have no choice" Queen Serenity answered "If the evil is as great as we suspect, then we will need them, It's their destiny after all."

The four senshi nodded knowing that ready or not there was no putting it off anymore. "we are all in agreement then?" Queen Serenity asked receiving a nod from all four of her guardians. "okay good, summon them!" she ordered.

After school Chibiusa, Hana and Mai were waiting out by the front school gate. Chibiusa sighed "where is she?" she asked

"sorry I'm late!, computer class ran long!" Kumiko yelled running up to them, out of breath.

"It's okay" Chibiusa said with a smile "now lets go to..." the sudden beeping of her text message function cut her off. Chibiusa reached in to her pocket and pulled out her phone opening the message. No sooner had she opened her message the other three girls phone went off, they too took out their phones and looked at them. Chibiusa gasped, reading the message before the others could, "It's from my mother, shes summoning us all to the palace right away!"

**A/N: And there you have it! The first chapter of my first fanfiction on this site ever! Sorry it's kinda short but they will get longer if you like it, Sooooo nervous about what you all are going to think about it. Reviews are wanted and needed and you can always PM me as well. I'm counting on the reviews especially from those I review for who know that this story is going to be on, lol. But a big thanks already to my best friend Nicole and fellow writers Metalgear and Lisseaus for helping me with the ideas for this story, I Appreciate the help :) so please read and review for me, Sailor V says! **


	2. Chapter 2: The queen calls

**A/N: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters, any oc's however belong to me.**

**Hi! I'm back...finally...haha, got a little stuck on this chapter but with a little help I was finally able to get it done...soooo enjoy!**

Chapter Two: The Queen Calls

When Chibiusa and the others reached the palace they found Shizuko waiting for them. "Shizuko?" Chibiusa asked as they all gasped for air. The palace was far from their school and they ran the entire way, leaving them breathless. "What are you doing here?"

"This." she answered simply as she held up her phone for them to see.

"That's the same text we got." Hana stated. "Why do you think your mom wants to see us?"

Chibiusa shrugged. "I don't know, but it must be BIG."

"well if it's so BIG." Shizuko's words were full of sarcasm as she made finger quotes when she used the word BIG. "Then why don't we go in and see?"

Chibiusa rolled her eyes and started up the stairs to the palace, with the others following close behind.

Once they were inside, servants of the palace, maids, royal advisers and guards all bowed to the five girls as they approached the doors to the throne room. Two of the palace guards clad in shining silver armor dawned with the crest of the moon kingdom on their chest plates opened the giant white doors, to let them pass inside. They were both young men as far as the girls could see, but with their helmets on and their heads bowed low in respect it was difficult to see their faces to know for sure.

"Princess." one of the young guards greeted Chibiusa as she walked past him. His head was raised just enough for him to see her, so in turn she acknowledged him with a polite smile and nod.

"Usagi." Neo Queen Serenity greeted her daughter and the others with a small smile. When the five girls fully entered the throne room they realized the queen was not the only one waiting for them. King Endymion and the four guardian senshi were there as well.

"Mama?" Chibiusa asked, looking around. "What's going on?"

"Usagi SL Serenity, Kumiko, Hana, Mai, and Shizuko." Neo Queen Serenity paused to ensure that she had the girls full attention. "It is time for you to embark on your greatest mission in your lives, your mission to fulfill your destinies of becoming the next Sailor Senshi."

Silence fell over the throne room, stunned silence. It seemed like a lifetime until someone spoke, finally Chibiusa did.

"The-the next Sailor Senshi?" Chibiusa asked, stammering the words a bit. "As in the five of us? As a team?"

"Yes." Neo Queen Serenity answered. "And you my darling, with your experience as Sailor Chibi moon will lead them."

"Me?" Chibiusa asked, her face full of disbelief. "You want ME to be Sailor Moon?"

Neo Queen Serenity nodded. "Neo Sailor Moon to be exact, your team will be known as the Neo Sailor Senshi, I believe you have what it takes Usagi, to be their leader."

"Mama..." was all Chibiusa could say, still shaken by her mothers words.

The queen then turned to the other girls. "And you four? What do you think of what I have told you?"

"My queen..." Kumiko was the first to speak, a rarity for the shy daughter of the outgoing Sailor Venus. "I'ts an honor, but are you sure we have what its takes? I mean Chibiusa has been a Senshi for years, we haven't."

"Yeah." Mai was the next to answer. "We don't have any experience at all, but...it'd be awesome to have some KICK BUTT POWERS!" Mai raised her voice at the end of her sentence, getting raised eyebrow looks of surprise from everyone in the room. She glanced around the room at everyone's reaction "What? It would be..." She replied quietly as she slowly shrank back in between Kumiko and Hana out of embarrassment.

"I'd have to agree with Mai." Hana said after that awkward moment was over. "Plus I bet we meet some totally hot guys! I mean those Senshi outfits are definitely man catchers!" Chibiusa, Mai and Kumiko all let out loud, disgusted sighs all directed at Hana and her one track mind.

Queen Serenity couldn't help but laugh a little at the girls enthusiasm and reactions, She almost wished that her and her Senshi had thought that way when they were told of their destinies by Luna and Artemis. The only one she hadn't heard from was Shizuko who had remained silent this whole time. The queen then turned her attention to the girl.

"And you Shizuko? What are your thoughts on the matter?" The queen asked.

Shizuko first looked at the other girls, who seemed to be almost excitedly talking about the situation, then she turned to face the queen.

"With all do respect your majesty." Shizuko began. "I want nothing to do with this Senshi business, I have no desire to be tied down with this kind of responsibility, besides why would I wanna risk my own life protecting people I don't even know? No one would wanna do that for me."

The room fell into silence once again, only hearing the shocked gasps from the rest of the girls and the feint sound of Sailor Mercury slapping herself in the forehead. She was stunned by her daughters disrespectful words and lack of a sense of justice for the innocent.

"I see." The queen said after a moment, frowning. "Well even as queen I can not force you to do something you do not want to do, but please think it over Shizuko, As you know you can not escape your destiny, it is what you are meant to do."

Shizuko stared at Neo Queen Serenity for a moment before speaking again.

"Maybe not." she replied with the sound of annoyance to her voice, "But I can sure as hell try, Can I go now?"

"If you must." Neo Queen Serenity replied.

With that Shizuko turned and walked towards the big white doors, Two guards standing on the inside of the throne room in the same silver armor that the ones that let them in wore, opened the doors so she could leave. Once the doors opened, out she went. Chibiusa looked towards Shizuko, then back towards her mother and the others with a look of panic on her face, then back in the direction of Shizuko again.

"Shizuko, wait!" Chibiusa yelled.

"What?" Shizuko asked, hearing the pink haired princess called out to her, she turned to face her as Chibiusa ran up, Shizuko had a look of clear irritation spread across her face.

"Shizuko." Chibiusa started. "Can't you just stay? At least until we see what the trouble is and why we're being called upon to be Senshi in the first place?"

Shizuko put her finger to her cheek in almost mock thought and started up at the ceiling, after a few moments of acting like she was really thinking about it she looked back down at Chibiusa.

"Well?" Chibiusa asked hopefully.

"Um...no." She replied bluntly and turned to walk away again.

Chibiusa reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her, causing Shizuko to be forced again to face her.

"Shizuko, please!" Chibiusa begged. "If it's anything like what we've faced in the past when I was training as Chibi Moon then I know we'll need all of us...together.."

Shizuko stared at Chibiusa's pleading eyes and shrugged. "Looks like that's your problem then...Moon Princess..." She said saying the last part sarcastically. She then tugged her arm out of Chibiusa's grip and muttered "I'm out." turned and walked off down the hall towards the palace's main gate.

Chibiusa stood there watching her go and until she left out of the front doors and was out of sight. "Shizuko..." She said quietly to herself.

After a few moments Chibiusa re-entered the throne room, everyone looked at her when she entered, waiting for her to respond. Chibiusa just simply shook her head sadly and they all knew what that meant, Shizuko really had left.

After the small shread of silence, Sailor Mercury spoke, "I'm sorry for my daughters inexcusable disrespect and rejection Serenity." She said giving her queen and close friend a small bow. "I can assure you I will be having a serious talk with her about this later."

Neo Queen Serenity give her friend a small smile, "Don't worry about it Ami, It's not your fault how she reacted, and I know you will, Don't worry, she could still come around." She replied, trying to reassure the blue haired Senshi that it really was okay. She then turned to face the four girls who remained in front of her. "Right now we must discuss the matter at hand, briefing them on their new Neo Senshi powers, and the trouble that's headed our way."

**A/N: And there you have it! Chapter two! Woot! Kind of short I know, I was gonna write more and get into their new powers and transformations, along with a hint of what their new enemy is like but then I was afraid It would have ended up way to long, I can't win lol. So I left it there :) Thanks to my friends on fanfiction for giving me a hand and continuing on giving me a hand with this. Metalgear, thanks for basically helping me re-write the first half so it sounded better and giving me feedback on the parts I sent you. And Lisseus, thanks for also giving me feedback and helping me with an awesome attack for Neo Sailor Mars :) Hopefully I'll be able to update quicker for chapter three, if you like chapter two that is. Please read and review, good or bad I welcome it, and don't be afraid to PM me either. Thanks so much, I look forward to your reviews! ~Thanks Sailor V **


	3. Chapter 3: The Neo Senshi are Born

**A/N: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters, any oc's however belong to me.**

**Hi! Sorry for the slow updates, but alas life happens, plus having no computer access and only a tablet to use that HATES you! But I just got a computer so yay! Anyways...on to chapter three!**

Chapter Three: The Neo Senshi are Born

The four remaining girls stood in a row in front of the throne.

"Now." Neo Queen Serenity began. "To explain what we are dealing with I shall bring forth someone far more fitting to explain the situation."

Neo Queen Serenity gave a smile and looked to the giant white doors as they creaked open, King Endymion and the Guardian Senshi's attention turned to the doors as well.

"Who's coming to explain?" Hana asked, only receiving a shrug from Chibiusa as an answer.

As the four girls turned to face the door way in walked three cats, a black, white and gray feline entered the throne room. As the throne room doors closed the three cats passed the teens and took their place standing before the queen.

"Greetings my old friends!" Neo Queen Serenity said with a happy smile. "Luna, how have you been?"

The black cat gave a small bow, "Wonderful Serenity, I'm always happy to see you, just as Artemis is to see Minako."

Artemis had already gone over to greet Minako, the Senshi of love crouched down to pet him. "Arty, I've missed you!" Minako stated, giving him one of her beautiful smiles.

"I've missed you too Mina." Artemis answered her as he began to purr.

"So Luna." Serenity said, getting Luna's attention back that had been on Artemis and Minako's reunion. "We haven't seen much of you and Artemis because of your hard work training Diana as a proper guardian cat, how is that going?"

"It's going quite well, Diana has made wonderful progress." Luna answered.

"DIANA!" Chibiusa exclaimed rather loudly, causing everyone in the room to stare at her. Chibiusa gave a nervous smile and recoiled in embarressment. "Sorry..." she squeaked.

"Yes Usagi." The queen said to her daughter. "Diana has been training with her parents to become your guardian, just as Luna was mine and Artemis was Minako's."

"Diana." Luna instructed. "Properly present yourself to the princess."

"Yes mama." Diana responded as she walked over and stood before Chibiusa. "Greetings Princess Usagi SL Serenity, I am Diana, I am here to serve you and your team, your guardian as you fulfill your destinies as the Neo Senshi."

Chibiusa smiled, bending down and scratching the cats head, causing her to purr. "Diana..." Chibiusa said. " I've missed you so much!"

"And I've missed you...Small Lady." Diana replied jumping into the pink haired girls arms as she stood back up.

"Now Luna." The queen spoke after a silent moment to let everyone get reacquainted. "Please explain who you believe our enemy to be."

"Of coarse Serenity." Luna began. "I believe our enemy is an ancient society once thought to be banished from our solar system, The Blood Moon."

"Blood moon!?" Chibiusa's voice was full of confusion. "In all my studies of Silver Millenium history I've never read or heard one mention of a Blood Moon!?"

Luna nodded. "That's because all records of their exsistence were completely erased from the Eternity Main System when they were banished to the Eternal Dark Solar System." Luna responded. "Under Queen Serenity the First's orders of course."

"Queen Serenity the first!?" Kumiko said sounding excited. "She was the first Ruler of the Moon Kingdom, in fact she's the one who established the Silver Millenium in the first place!"

Neo Queen Serenity smiled. " I see you've done your research on our history Kumiko, it seems you may know more of my grandmother then even I." She said.

Kumiko blushed " Moon Kingdom history is just so interesting to me." Kumiko answered, her face still slightly red. "Besides I wanted to know more about my mother's life before she was reborn on earth."

"Ok so the moon is very interesting."Hana interrupted. "But can we get back to who these Blood Moon people are and why you think their back after thousands of years!?"

"I agree with Hana...oddly enough..." Mai spoke up, though her statement got her a death stare from Hana. " Why or rather how do you know it's them Luna?"

"I was there when they attacked." Luna answered. "And I witnessed their banishment as well."

"Wow..." Hana said with amazement.

"Yes, it was a horrible time in the kingdom." Luna said.

"Um... actually the reason I said wow was that I can't believe how old you are..." Hana said but then laughed nervously when the black cat glared at her.

Luna sighed, "The energy these new threats are emitting are definatly a similar feel to those of The Blood Moon, I just can't understand how they could of escaped the eternal dark solar system, the only door was sealed by the silver crystal."

"So if it is them." Chibiusa asked. "What do you think their gonna do? What did they do back then?"

"They used their dark magic known as Blood Lust to corrupt the minds of the people of the moon, turning them into murderous beings hell bent on only killing and destruction." Luna answered.

"Blood Lust?" Mai asked.

"Blood Lust is a spell that goes deep into a persons mind, pulling out the darkest parts of the soul." Artemis chimed in. "The only relief for the effected party is their own death, once inflicted a person can not be saved, The Blood Lust destroys their mind forever."

Chibiusa whinced "So great grandmother had to kill all her people in order to stop them?"

Luna and Artemis both nodded in unison.

"So if they come here, how do we stop them?" Hana asked

"Planet Power." Neo Queen Serenity answered. "It's the only power strong enough to stop them."

The four girls looked at eachother and The Queen smiled, "I believe it's time to present them with their transformation items." She said.

The Guardian Senshi nodded and left the room, returning only a few moments later.

Sailor Venus was carrying a jeweled wooden box, embedded with the crest of the moon kingdom, the four guardian senshi stood in front of the girls and Venus opened the box presenting the items inside, four beautiful heart topped transformation pens carrying the symbols of the respected planets, and in the middle of them was the new brooch that would turn Chibiusa into the new leader of the senshi.

"Wow! Pretty!" Hana cooed.

"Gorgeous!" Kumiko exclaimed.

"I can't believe were gonna be senshi!" Mai said.

Chibiusa just stared. '_it's happening, it's really happening.' _she thought. _'I'm really gonna be leading them!"_

Each of them were handed their transformation item. "Ok Usagi." Neo Queen Serenity addressed her daughter first. "Repeat after me, Neo Moon Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Chibiusa nodded, holding her compact high in the air and repeated the words. "Neo Moon Crystal Power!...Make Up!"

In a familar flash of pink light she began to transform, twirling around like ballerina as her school uniform disappeared and was replaced by her senshi uniform. The transformation came to an end, and she stood in a similar pose as her mother when she was Sailor Moon, right hand across her forehand in the position of a peace sign and her left hand came to rest on her hip. Chibiusa looked down at herself and a small gasp escaped her lips.

"Whoa!" Hana stated in utter amazement.

Kumiko clapped her hands together in delight and Mai stood there with her mouth gaping open.

"My small lady, you look like a true leader." Neo Queen Serenity said as she wiped tears out of her eyes.

Chibiusa stared at her senshi uniform. It was pink, red and white just as she's always had, instead of the traditional Sailor Moon red, white and blue. But there were definite differences to her uniform then the senshi uniforms of the past.

She wore knee high pink boots with red ribbon like straps lacing up them almost in a similar fashion as a ballerina's shoe. Her skirt was pink with a red hem, and was in three layers but only at the bottom so it appeared more fluffed out. She had a small red front facing bow tied around her waste and a bigger, longer red bow in the back. She had her usual white top with a big red bow on her chest that held her compact and her sailor style pink collar. Her sleeves were feathered out in the same style as Sailor Saturn's first uniform and her gloves ran almost up to her shoulders and only covered the backs of her hands leaving her palms bare, they were connected to her hand only by a fabric ring around her middle finger. She had her familiar pink choker with a red heart on it, red gems on her buns, with winged clips in her hair.

But the only thing on her face this time was not just her golden, pink gemmed tiara which she was used to but also a red mask over her eyes, similar to the one Minako wore as her solo act as Sailor V.

"Mama...this uniform is amazing!" Chibiusa said, it took all of her energy not to squeal like an excited child.

"Okay okay our turn!" Hana screamed excitedly.

The Queen nodded with a hint of amusement on her face. "Ok" she said, "repeat after me. Neo Mars Power, Neo Jupiter Power, Neo Venus Power, Make Up..."

The three girls nodded, holding their pens in the air.

"Neo Mars Power...!" Hana yelled.

"Neo Jupiter Power...!" Mai yelled.

"Neo Venus Power...!" Kumiko actually yelled out as well.

"MAKE UP!" All three yelled in unison.

The three of them spun around in a similar fashion that Chibiusa had, all cast in the glow of their respected colors, Hana was red, Mai was green, and Kumiko was surrounded by an orange light during their transformations. When it was over the three of them stood in different poses. Mai ended up with her legs slightly spread apart, one foot in front of the other with her fists up like she was ready to punch someone, Kumiko had her legs close together, her right arm and hand extended out in front of her, palm facing out and her left arm raised above her head with her left hand, palm up. Hana ended up with her legs and feet spread apart with both her hands on her hips.

All three girls, transformations now complete, looked down at their senshi uniforms, "COOL!" They all exclaimed at once. Their uniforms were the same as Chibiusa's except for the colors, Mai's was green with pink, Hana's was red with purple, and Kumiko's was orange and dark blue, Kumiko also now wore a dark blue bow in her high braided pony tail, same style as her mother's signature red bow.

Kumiko spun around, examining every detail of her Senshi uniform. "Breathtaking!" She exclaimed.

Hana looked at her uniform as well. "Oh yeah, man catchers." She said, mainly to herself.

"Alright!" Mai yelled. "It's bad guy butt kicking time!"

The Queen laughed. " Not quite." She said "First you must go to the training room with the Guardian Senshi to test out your new powers."

" Ok so what are we waiting for!?" Mai yelled, pumping her fist in the air. "Let's go!"

Minako gave a nervous smile and turned towards her fellow Guardians. " Well? Shall we?" She said.

Ami, Makoto and Rei nodded in unison.

"Okay then." Minako said gesturing towards the door. "Follow us girls."

The four Guardian Senshi led the way out of the throne room with the three guardian cats, Chibiusa, Kumiko, Mai, and Hana close behind.

"Best of luck!" Neo Queen Serenity called behind them with a wave of farewell.

They finally made it to the training room on the other end of the palace, the walk felt like forever. When they all entered the room the girls looked around, aside from the white crystaline walls, the room reminded them of their school gymnasium, mats and equipment everywhere.

"Ok Neo Senshi." Minako began, getting the girls attention away from their current surroundings. "The four of us will teach you your new attacks as the Guardian Senshi."

"Yes." Ami continued. "And as Luna and Artemis can confirm, Sailor Moon and the rest of us didn't have this luxury, we had to learn our powers and abilities on our own."

"We will teach you what your powers are and how to keep you focused and strong, but we cannot teach you how to control them." Rei chimed in.

Makoto nodded. "Alright!" She said punching her right fist into her left palm. "Let's get started, Mai your up first."

"M-me!?" Mai stammered. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Of course!" Makoto said "Now your attack name is Jupiter Diamond Rain, Now call it out, summon your energy and concentrate Mai I know you can do this!"

Chibiusa swallowed and tried to utter words of encouragement. "Yeah Mai!" She said balling her hands into fists and forcing a less nervous smile onto her face. "We believe in you!"

"We do?" Hana asked rather loudly. "But she..Ow!" Chibiusa jabbed her in the ribs with her elbow and cast her a dirty look.

"Hana..." Chibiusa said to the girl darkly, her finger was up to her lips in a shushing motion.

"Okay okay I got it jeez..." Hana glared back rubbing her now throbbing side. "Go...Mai..." she cheered in an unenthusiastic tone.

Chibiusa sighed as their attention turned back to Mai, Kumiko remained silent, this whole concept of magical powers that the Senshi possessed fascinated her.

Mai shut her eyes and breathed out a long slow breath, then brought her arms up above her head, her hands up, palms facing the ceiling and shouted. "Jupiter...Diamond...Rain!"

As soon as the words left her lips Mai felt an energy building in her hands, she looked up and saw a green orb in her hands, inside the orb were blue shards that resembled glass.

"Oh...My...Gaia...Mama I did it!" She shrieked.

"Mai Wait!" Makoto yelled. "Don't break concentration well performing your attack or...Uh...Oh..."

Makoto's eyes cast a look of horror and everyone else followed her gaze.

The controlled orb Mai held in her hands was growing rapidly. "Wha...What's happen...AH!" The growing orb exploded, knocking Mai to the ground and sending diamond shards flying every which way.

Makoto gasped. "HIT THE DECK!" She screamed as everyone dropped to the ground and covered their heads, listening to the shards breaking lights and slamming into the walls.

After what seemed like an eternity, the attack finally subsided and everyone pulled themselves up, casting angry looks at the green clad Neo Senshi.

"Ah...ha..ha" Mai gave a nervous laugh as a broken light crashed down to the ground in front of her. "Um...I'm sorry...?"

Makoto gave a heavy sigh and looked at Minako.

Minako gave a weak smile and a shrug. "Okay Hana, you're next."

"Sweet!" Hana exclaimed. "What's mine called?"

"Mars Burning Rage." Rei said stepping towards her. "Now face that wall across the room and hold out your arms in front of you, palms facing the wall and call out your attack, concentrate..."

"Okay..." Hana said closing her eyes and raising her arms in front of her. "Concentrate..."

The Guardian Senshi and the girls looked on, Chibiusa held her breath. "Come on Hana..." She said quietly.

"Okay!" Hana said. "I'm ready!"

"Are you sure?" Rei asked. "Because if your not then..."

Rei was cut off mid sentence by Hana crying out. "Mars Burning Rage!"

A huge flame came off her outstretched hands but instead of going towards the wall like it was supposed to it came back towards the Neo Senshi of fire. "Eep!" Hana squeaked as she was suddenly engulfed in flames.

"Hana!" Rei yelled.

"I got it!" Ami yelled. "Sabado Spray!"

Ami's attack worked like a fire extinguisher to put Hana out.

The Neo Senshi stood there covered in soot with her hair sticking out everywhere, she looked at everyone's either horrified or exasperated looks and smiled a big toothy smile at them, her teeth almost glowing against the black dust that covered her face. She then lifted her arm and placed her hand on the back of her head, she gave an obviously embarrassed giggle and said. "Whoops...I guess I wasn't ready...ah ha ah ha ha..."

Everyone in the room including the oddly quiet guardian cats all facepalmed.

"O...K!" Minako said. "That was horrifying..."

"Gee ya think?" Rei snapped.

"It wasn't that bad mom..." Hana pouted as she brushed herself off.

"Right..." Rei said rolling her eyes at her daughter.

"Do I dare ask who's next?" Minako said looking at Chibiusa and Kumiko.

"Chibiusa can go." Kumiko answered as she began to circle Hana and Mai seemingly to study them, well the two girls gave her weird looks. "This magic is fascinating."

Minako raised a confused eyebrow towards her daughter, then sighed shaking her head."Ok Chibiusa, then you'll need this!" Minako reached behind her into her subspace pocket and pulled out a pink and gold scepter with a small heart and wings on the stick just bellow the head of it. It looked almost identical in style to the one her mother had, that her and her father had used their powers combined to create years and years ago.

"Now Chibiusa, hold out your scepter and yell Moon Peaceful Eclipse!" Minako instructed.

Chibiusa nodded, holding her scepter out in front of her, she yelled. "Moon...Peaceful...Eclipse!"

A bright pink and purple light shot from her scepter, inside the waves of color were gold and purple crescent moons. The blast shot forward slamming into the wall across the room that she was facing, leaving a big black scorch mark where it hit.

"Whoo hoo!" Chibiusa screamed. "It actually works! Unlike my first weapon, the pink moon wand, which only worked when IT wanted too." Chibiusa pouted at the memory.

"Excellent!" Minako clapped, everyone in the room joined her. "You've come along way since you came under our wing as Chibimoon."

"Thank you." Chibiusa said quietly feeling a blush coming on.

"Okay Kumiko dear, you are last but not least." Minako said turning to her daughter.

Kumiko nodded and reluctantly stepped forward.

"Alright! Your attack is Venus Love Strike, now face that wall and make your hand into a gun formation." Minako instructed.

Kumiko did as she was told, forming her right hand like she was using it as an imaginary gun to play cops and robbers.

"Now concentrate and call out your attack." Minako said.

Kumiko took a deep breath and concentrated, staring at the wall before her. "Okay you can do this." She said to herself, with one last deep breath she called out. "Venus Love Strike!"

A small ball of orange energy formed on the tip of her pointer finger, it reminded her of how her mothers Crescent Beam attack started. The power grew and grew on both her finger and in her body.

"She's going to be successful!" Minako cheered.

Kumiko could feel a huge smile creeping across her face. The power then shot off her finger like a rocket, but instead of hitting the blank wall she was aiming for it randomly changed its trajectory and headed straight for Minako's head.

The Guardian Senshi of Love screamed and ducked as the blast slammed into the wall creating a huge crater where her head had been. Minako stood up and stared at the wall, then slowly turned to her daughter who was now facing her, both of them had wide, shocked eyes and were clearly shaken.

"Oh my Gaia mama! I'm so soooo sorry!" Kumiko apologized running towards her mother. "I started thinking about how proud you'd be of me if I got my attack right and then..."

"You broke concentration..." Minako finished for her,

Kumiko nodded.

"That's the problem girls." Minako said turning to them all. "You can't break concentration during a fight with the enemy, if you do you'll be as good as dead and there won't be any Tuxedo Kamen's, Knights from the Moon or...or...Spymasters to save you!"

"Spy...Masters?...What IS that?" Rei asked raising an eyebrow at the blonde senshi.

"Were there Moon Knights Minako...?" Makoto asked with a grin.

Minako stared at her two fellow senshi. "I..I don't know if there were Moon Knights and I have no idea what a Spymaster is but I'm TRYING to prove a point here and you could AT LEAST BACK ME UP!" she yelled at them.

"Minako..." Ami said putting a hand on her shoulder. "You know we are always here to back you up, especially when it comes to the safety of our children, but you make it difficult when you...well...make no sense..."

Minako gave a heavy sigh. "Okay fair enough. Well we might as well pick this up again after school tomorrow, we have to be ready in case the Blood Moon attacks so on your way you go, until then."

The four girls nodded in agreement and exited the training room.

A few moments later the four teens were back in their school uniforms and walking down the hall of the palace. Chibiusa, as a proper hostess was going to walk them to the door.

"Do you think our parents are pissed at us for screwing up?" Hana spoke up after a long silence.

"No." Chibiusa answered. "You just need to practice, I mean I totally sucked when I first started out. You guys need practice on your powers and I need practice as a team leader, none of us are ready."

"That's true." Mai Agreed.

Kumiko nodded as well, she had gone back to her quiet demeanor.

"I just think we..." Chibiusa started to say but was suddenly cut off by someone yelling down the hallway behind them.

"CHIBIUSA! GIRLS! HANG ON!" The voice yelled.

They turned to see Minako running up to them.

"What's up?" Chibiusa asked.

"Here." Minako said as she presented her with the object she realized she now held in her hands.

Chibiusa took it from her, it was the Mercury Transformation pen.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Chibiusa asked giving Minako a confused look.

Minako gave her a smirk and turned her back to them and headed back down the hallway, with a dismissive wave of her hand she said "Its up to you as the leader to convince Shizuko to join us." Then she was gone, back into the throne room where Chibiusa assumed she had come from before she approached them.

"Must be Senshi homework from mama..." Chibiusa muttered as she stared at the pen in her hand. _Great...she thought._

"Well you have fun with that!" Hana said slapping her on the back to bring her from her thoughts.

"Wait! What!" Chibiusa yelled turning to her friends. "You mean your NOT gonna help me!?"

"Nope...Lead...er..." Mai said with a childish laugh as she grabbed hold of Kumiko's hand to drag her along.

"GUYS!" Chibiusa screamed. But the three girls were already running through the palace doors just as the front guards barely had them open."Guess I'm on my own..." She said with a sigh as she headed towards the doors herself.

It didn't take her long to get to the apartment building where Shizuko lived with her parents. She approached the front door of the building and hit the buzzer that was marked with their last name and apartment number.

"Hello?" A muffled version of Shizuko's voice came over the intercom.

"Shizuko? It's Chibiusa. Can we talk?" Chibiusa answered.

After a moment of silence Shizuko answered her questioned by letting the door buzz open.

Chibiusa climbed the stairs to the third floor where they lived, it was a newer apartment building that was clean and well taken care of, it seemed, she reached their apartment door, apartment number 5C, and knocked on the door.

Shizuko answered it and let her in, after closing the door behind them, Shizuko leaned her back against it and crossed her arms across her chest and stared at the pink haired princess. "So? Talk!" She said.

"Um okay." Chibiusa stared by pulling the Mercury pen out of the shirt of her school uniform and holding it out. "Here, my mother thinks you should have this."

After staring for a few moment at the object being held out to her Shizuko cautiously took it from her. "Why?" she asked. "I'm not becoming a Senshi, my minds made up."

"But why?" Chibiusa asked."It's our destiny, you can't escape your destiny. Why are you so hell bent on not becoming a Senshi Shizuko? I think you'd make a great..."

"BECAUSE I'M SCARED, OKAY!?" Shizuko yelled abruptly cutting Chibiusa off.

"Scared? You, Why?" Chibiusa asked, shocked by the tough girls confession.

"We've all heard the stories Chibiusa, our mom's dying several times, only to have the fate of their existence and ever continuing their lives placed into a crystal! All those people trying to destroy the world, the universe, THEM! Doesn't that scare the hell out of you? Out of any of you!?"

"Well sure it does Shizuko, but our parents always knew they'd make it, they had to, for the safely of everyone, for the future they were meant to have, for everything. The Silver Crystal is the most powerful item in the universe, it protected them and it WILL protect us, I know it!" Chibiusa said.

_She already sounds like a leader..._Shizuko thought. "I don't know..." She said.

"Well give it some thought." Chibiusa said with a smile."No rush."

"Thanks..." Shizuko said with a weak smile back.

"Well I guess I should go now." Chibiusa said "Got homework to do."

"Yeah...nerd." Shizuko responded with a playful smile as she moved away from the door and opened it for Chibiusa.

Chibiusa gave her a smile back as she passed through the doorway and entered the hall of the apartment building.

She turned to walk towards the stairs when Shizuko called out to her,"Hey Princess!"

Chibiusa turned back to face her. "Yeah?"

"Just so you know." Shizuko began. "If you ever tell ANYONE I don't want to be a senshi because I'm scared, I'll throttle you, and you KNOW I can."

Shizuko then smiled at her sweetly and shut the door, disappearing into the apartment.

Chibiusa swallowed hard, "O-Okay..." She stammered to herself and ran for the stairs.

On the other side of the apartment door Shizuko stood, staring at the pen in her hand and listening to Chibiusa's footsteps gets quieter and quieter until she no longer heard them. "Maybe...It wouldn't be as bad as I think to be a senshi..." She said aloud.

"But is that what you truly desire? To be tied down by your destiny...?" A strange voice said making Shizuko jump. She looked up, then let her eyes dart around the room, but it was empty, only her.

"Who's there!?" Shizuko demanded. "Show yourself!"

A dark figured shrouded in a blood red cloak seemed to manifest before her eyes. When it lifted its head to face her all she saw was a pair of empty red eyes staring back at her wide blue eyes.

"Who are you!" Shizuko yelled, trying to hide the fear she felt.

"I am not here to harm you." The raspy voiced, faceless creature answered. "I am only here to offer you a proposition, you do not want to become a Sailor Senshi correct? We can offer you more then just pathetic attacks and a short skirt."

"And Who's "We"?" Shizuko asked.

Shizuko could almost sense the smile that crept across the mouth she couldn't see, on the creatures face before it answered her.

"WE are the Blood Moon..."

**A/N: Dun Dun Dunnnn...lol :P And there you have it, Chapter 3 at long last, hope it was worth the wait. Please leave reviews, comments and you can even PM me if you like. Good or Bad I greatly appreciate them. Thanks in advance and until next time have a great rest of the summer, hopefully chapter 4 will be up a lot sooner :D**

**Much Love! SailorV1986**


	4. Chapter 4: Shizuko's Encounter

**Hello All! Sorry I've been very absent on here, work has been overly demanding on me among other things. Adulting is the game right now and i suck at playing it, lol. Hope anyone who follows me or my story or depends on me for reviews doesn't think I up and fell off the world, because i didn't...yay! Any who...I'm hoping this chapter makes up for the long awaited cliffhanger I left chapter 3 with, I learned from the best *wink wink* you know who your are! Also blame my laptop for erasing my current file and my wifi for going down too. Any way Enjoy!**

**A/N: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters, any OC's however belong to me.**

Chapter 4: Shizuko's Encounter

"WE are the Blood Moon..." The creature spoke, it's voice full of malice and hatred that seemed to shroud the room in an unforeseen darkness.

Shizuko shivered, quickly concealing the mercury pen behind her back.

"The Blood Moon..?" She asked, trying to hide the shaking in her voice. "Proposition? What kind of proposition?"

"Power!" It spoke. "Power beyond your wildest dreams! My mistress has sensed the darkness in your heart and she is willing to give this power to you in exchange for your...services."

"Services? And what exactly do I have to do?" Shizuko asked. She wasn't gonna lie to herself, she was genuinely curious about what the other side could offer her, not that she'd go along with them, or would she?

"Help us destroy the Sailor Senshi of course, help my mistress take over the reign of Crystal Tokyo, then...the world!" It answered as the smile she sensed before came back across it's face.

Shizuko gripped the pen behind her back. "What makes your mistress think that I'd betray them?"

"Because." It answered, "Your'e not like them Shizuko, Unlike the others you lack a sense of justice, compassion. Do you really think they'll ever fully except you as you are? They'll try to change you, make you like them and force their ways upon you, do you truly think you will be happy as a Senshi?"

"I..." She started but stopped, thinking over what the creature had said.

_'It's true...I've never been like them, I've always been a loner, forced into this by a destiny that I wanted no part of, forced to make friends with these girls just because of who our parents are. I didn't like them...but things changed, they became my friends, I still don't want to be a senshi, but at the same time...could I really betray them? Betray Mama?"_

"Shizuko?"

The creature voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked at it.

"Well?" It said.

Shizuko looked at the creature, Hesitant to answer at first. "Give me a few days to think on your offer...will your mistress allow it?" She asked.

The creature gave a heavy sigh, "Very well..." It spoke. "But if you don't give us an answer in a few days...we will assume you've made your choice to be with them and you will be destroyed along with everyone else...understand?"

Shizuko swallowed. "Y-Yeah...I understand..."

"Good..." It said as it started to fade from view. "We will be in touch..." And with those words it was gone, leaving Shizuko in the lonely room once again, the only sound was the sound of her heart beating wildly in her chest.

"I have to make a choice..." She said to no one before looking up and out the window at the moon that glowed in the night. "I just hope I make the right one..."

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in her own thoughts, Chibiusa found herself staring at that very same moon.

She sighed after a few moments turning her attention back to her computer screen and her homework. "Okay!" She said. "Homework! Piles and piles of it...Ugg! No wonder Mama failed..."

She opened her text book and tried to concentrate but the uneasy feeling she had felt kept getting in the way.

"Come on Usa! Snap out of it!" She yelled at herself. "You can get through this homework!"

"Motivating yourself princess?" A voice giggled.

Chibiusa, slightly startled turned in the direction of the voice to find Diana creeping out of a shadowy corner of her bedroom. "Well someone has to Diana." She giggled as well. "It might as well be me."

Diana jumped up onto the bed. "True." She said as she sat down next to the girl's computer. "Usagi? You realize the fight with the Blood Moon may be the toughest mission you've had yet, now that your'e the new leader right?"

Chibiusa sighed and laid down on her back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "I know...that's why i'm trying to convince Shizuko to change her mind and join us, I know we can do it if were all together, there's no force stronger then planet power."

Diana licked her paw gently before looking at her long time friend. "And what if you can't?"

"Then I'll figure something else out..." Chibiusa answered, looking at her guardian feline. "I have to Diana, the world is at stake, I can't have only one option, I have to have many."

Diana smiled. "Your'e going to be a fine Sailor Moon Small Lady."

ChibiUsa smiled back. "Thank you Diana!" She said picking up the cat and cuddling her to her chest. "That means so much to me that you think so."

Diana responded with a purr.

"I just hope that if Shizuko does decide for sure that she doesn't want to be a senshi, that shes careful with other decisions she makes..." Chibiusa said with a sigh.

Diana still purred. "I'm sure she'll be just fine Small Lady, no matter what she decides."

Chibiusa turned her head to once again stare at the moon that glowed through her window. "I hope so Diana, I hope so."

* * *

Shizuko lay on her bed in her room, her parents still weren't home.

She sighed thinking over every option in her head, weighing out the differences between becoming a senshi and what the creature had offered her. "What do I do?" She said to herself. "I don't want to make the wrong decision...I don't want to make a mistake..."

She sat up and grabbed the Mercury pen off her bedside table where she had put it when she entered her room earlier and stood up holding the pen in her hand.

"Maybe if I transform...It will help me make a decision.." She thought, she had never been a senshi, she had only made her snap decision not to be one based on the stories she had heard from her mother and her mother friends.

She held up the pen in the air, not actually knowing what words to shout but for some reason they just came to her, alone in her room she held the pen towards the ceiling and screamed. "Neo Mercury Power...Make Up!"

The blue light surrounded her, engulfing her in its warming energy, as the light faded she was left standing her in her sailor senshi uniform.

"W-whoa..." She exclaimed as she stood in front of the mirror in her room looking over every detail.

It was dark blue and light blue, just like the colors her mother wore, it had high boots, long gloves that only covered the back of her hands, bows everywhere and a mask over her face. She touched the some what puffy skirt. "I look so...girly..." She said making a face, but she had to admit that the power and strength she felt was amazing.

"Great..." She said aloud. "I just made my decision harder...now what do I do?"

Feeling conflicted she walked over and opened her window looking out, just as she looked out an explosion was seen near the center of the city.

"Wha-What!?" She shrieked and sirens were heard echoing all over the city. she looked down at herself and smirked at her thoughts. "I guess the only way I'm gonna make a real decision is by at least seeing what Neo Sailor Mercury can do..."

In the city a creature emerged from the rubble of the explosion... and police cars and fire trucks surrounded, it waved its arm taking out several vehicles as people screamed.

"Bow before my mistress..." It spoke.

**Hi I'm Back! It's been a very long delay and I'm so sorry that is chapter is super short but I wanted to get something out for those who have been bugging me about chapter 4 (you know who you are XD) But any who I also thought putting this short one up will help me get motivated to get a move on on this story as well. Hope you all like it! Comments and criticism are welcome and needed, thanks again! -Sailor V :)**


End file.
